pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringer
'Main:' 'About:' Sarah Michelle Gellar stars as a woman who, after witnessing a murder, goes on the run, hiding out by assuming the life of her wealthy identical twin sister – only to learn that her sister's seemingly idyllic life is just as complicated and dangerous as the one she's trying to leave behind. Bridget is six months sober and starting to turn her life around when she is the sole witness to a professional hit. Despite the assurances of her FBI protector, Agent Victor Machado, Bridget knows her life is on the line. She flees to New York, telling no one, not even her Narcotics Anonymous sponsor, Malcolm. In New York, Bridget reunites with her estranged twin, Siobhan. Wealthy, pampered and married to the strikingly handsome Andrew Martin, Siobhan lives what appears to be a fairy tale life – a life where no one knows that Bridget exists. The sisters seem to be mending their frayed relationship, until Siobhan disappears overboard during a boat trip, and Bridget makes the split decision to take on her sister's identity. She discovers shocking secrets, not only about her sister and her marriage, but also about Siobhan's best friend, Gemma, and Gemma's husband, Henry. And when someone tries to kill Bridget in her sister's penthouse, she realizes she is no safer as Siobhan than she is as herself. The series stars Sarah Michelle Gellar as Bridget and Siobhan, Kristoffer Polaha as Henry, Ioan Gruffudd as Andrew Martin, Nestor Carbonell as Agent Victor Machado and Tara Summers as Gemma. RINGER is produced by CBS Television Studios and Warner Bros. Television in association with ABC Television Studios and Brillstein Entertainment with executive producers Pam Veasey ("CSI, NY," "The District"), Peter Traugott ("Samantha Who?") and Emmy Award-winner Richard Shepard ("Ugly Betty"). The pilot was directed by Richard Shepard. 'Cast:' 'Sarah Michelle Gellar As Siobhan Martin/Bridget Kelly:' In The CW's new drama, "Ringer," Sarah Michelle Gellar plays a double role, starring as beautiful twin sisters Bridget Kelly and Siobhan Martin. Bridget is six months sober and has been trying to turn her life around, only to become the key witness in a murder trial. Siobhan lives what appears to be a fairy tale life - a life where no one knows that Bridget exists ― living in New York and married to the wealthy, handsome Andrew Martin (Ioan Gruffudd). It all changes when Siobhan mysteriously disappears and Bridget makes the split decision to take on her sister's identity. Gellar also serves as a co-executive producer on the show. Gellar is best known for her iconic role as Buffy Summers in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." She wrapped her seventh and final season of the critically acclaimed drama in May of 2003. Gellar also originated the role of Kendall Hart on ABC's daytime soap opera "All My Children," which earned her a Daytime Emmy Award in 1995 for Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series. Gellar's acting career has included several notable film roles including "Cruel Intentions," "Scream 2," "I Know What You Did Last Summer" opposite husband Freddie Prinze, Jr. and the blockbuster hit "The Grudge." No stranger to the world of voice over, Gellar has lent her voice in Liongate's "Happily N'Ever After," opposite Sigourney Weaver and Freddie Prinze, Jr, and can be heard as the voice of April O'Neil in Warner Brothers' "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Born in New York City, Gellar currently lives in Los Angeles, California, with her husband and daughter. 'Kristoffer Polaha As Henry Butler:' In The CW's new drama, "Ringer," Kristoffer Polaha plays Henry Butler, a struggling writer who is frustrated with his career and his marriage. To complicate matters, Henry is having an affair with his wife Gemma's (Tara Summers) best friend, Siobhan Martin (Sarah Michelle Gellar). Born in Reno, Nevada, Polaha is the fourth of four boys belonging to Jerome and Esther Polaha. While studying at NYU's Tisch School of the Arts, he received rave reviews in the New York Times for his role as John Brown in Eugene O'Neill's "Bread and Butter." His television credits include starring as Nate "Baze" Bazile in The CW's critically acclaimed drama "Life Unexpected." He also portrayed John F. Kennedy, Jr. in the TBS movie "America's Prince" and has starred on the series "North Shore" and "Miss Guided" and guest starred on "Mad Men," "Bones," "House" and "CSI: Miami," among others. Polaha also recently reprised his role as Carlton Hanson on "Mad Men." Polaha lives in Los Angeles, California, with his wife, Julianne, and their three sons. 'Ioan Gruffud As Andrew Martin:' ' ' In The CW's new drama, "Ringer," Ioan Gruffudd plays Andrew Martin, a self-made millionaire, whose marriage to wife Siobhan (Sarah Michelle Gellar) is crumbling while he is struggling to balance his work life and keep his daughter from a previous marriage out of trouble. In film, Gruffudd recently starred in the James Cameron production "Sanctum," and "Horrible Bosses," with Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Spacey and Jason Bateman. Gruffudd also portrayed Reed Richards in "Fantastic Four" and "Fantastic Four 2," with Jessica Alba, Chris Evans and Michael Chiklis. He also portrayed Tony Blair in "W," directed by Oliver Stone and starred as Lancelot in "King Arthur," alongside Clive Owen and Keira Knightley. Gruffudd also appeared in the critically acclaimed film "The TV Set," directed by Jake Kasdan. Other past film credits include "Fireflies In The Garden," "The Secret of Moonacre," "The Gathering," "Amazing Grace," alongside Albert Finney, "102 Dalmatians," with Glenn Close, "Black Hawk Down" and "Titanic." Television credits include Horatio Hornblower in the "Hornblower" television movie series and the BBC productions "Warriors" and "Great Expectations." Gruffudd attended the Royal Academy Of Dramatic Arts from 1992 to 1995, and was then cast as the lead in the popular British television series "Poldar k." Born in South Wales, Gruffudd currently lives in Los Angeles, California, with his wife and daughter. 'Nestor Carbonell As Agent Victor Machado:' In The CW's new drama, "Ringer," Nestor Carbonell plays FBI agent Victor Machado, whose key witness, Bridget Kelly (Sarah Michelle Gellar), has disappeared before she was set to testify in a trial that would send a mob boss to prison. Carbonell recently reprised his role as Mayor Anthony Garcia in the highly anticipated film "The Dark Knight Rises," and also was recently seen in Christopher Nolan's "The Dark Knight", opposite Christian Bale. Carbonell's additional feature credits include "Smokin Aces," opposite Ray Liotta and Ryan Reynolds, Andy Garcia's "The Lost City," "The Laramie Project" and the title role in "Jack the Dog." Carbonell is most often recognized for his integral role in the acclaimed series "Lost," as the iconic Richard Alpert. His additional television credits include "Cane," "House," "Scrubs," "Monk" and "Suddenly Susan," for which he earned two ALMA Awards for Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series. Carbonell was born in New York City and raised in numerous locales including Mexico, Venezuela, Florida, Connecticut, the Bahamas and London. Carbonell graduated from Harvard University with a degree in English. He currently resides in Los Angeles with his wife and their two sons, Rafael and Marco. 'Mike Colter As Malcolm Ward:' In The CW's new drama, "Ringer," Mike Colter plays Malcolm Ward, a recovering addict, who is Bridget Kelly's (Sarah Michelle Gellar) Narcotics Anonymous sponsor and support system. In film, Colter recently completed production on "Men in Black III," with Will Smith, Josh Brolin, and Tommy Lee Jones. Other past film credits include "Million Dollar Baby," with Hilary Swank, "Salt," with Angelina Jolie, and "And Then Came Love," alongside Vanessa Williams. Colter's television credits include the reoccurring role as the ruthless and cunning drug kingpin Lemond Bishop from the Emmy nominated series "The Good Wife." He has also guest starred on "Law & Order SVU," "Law & Order Criminal Intent," "Royal Pains" and "Blue Bloods." Colter's theater credits include Adam Bock's "The Drunken City" at Playwrights Horizon and as CJ Memphis in Second Stage's revival of the Pulitzer Prize winning "A Soldiers Play." Born in Columbia, South Carolina, and residing in New York City, Colter is currently living in Los Angeles, California with his wife, Iva. Episodes: '1x01: Pilot - NOTHING IS WHAT IT APPEARS TO BE -' Bridget Kelly (Sarah Michelle Gellar, "Buffy The Vampire Slayer") is six-months sober and starting to turn her life around when she is the sole witness in a murder trial. Despite the assurances of her FBI protector, Agent Victor Machado (Nestor Carbonell,"Lost"), Bridget knows her life is on the line. She flees to New York, telling no one, and reunites with her estranged twin, Siobhan Martin (Sarah Michelle Gellar). Wealthy, pampered and married to the strikingly handsome Andrew Martin (Ioan Gruffudd "Fantastic Four"), Siobhan lives what appears to be a fairy tale life – a life where no one knows that Bridget exists. The sisters seem to be mending their frayed relationship – until Siobhan disappears mysteriously, and Bridget makes the split decision to take on her sister's identity. She discovers shocking secrets, not only about her sister and her marriage, but also about Siobhan's best friend, Gemma Butler (Tara Summers, "Boston Legal") and Gemma's husband, Henry (Kristoffer Polaha "Life Unexpected"). Mike Colter ("The Good Wife") and Zoey Deutch ("The Suite Life on Deck") also star. '1x02: She's Ruining Everything - WHAT A TANGLED WEB SHE WEAVES -' Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) struggles to figure out a way to cover up a crime she has just committed, while still convincing everyone she's Siobhan Martin. Her old life begins to catch up with her, as FBI Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) decides to stay in New York and learn more about Siobhan's life and inner circle. As Bridget falls further into a web of lies, she confides her secrets to Malcolm (Mike Colter), which risks putting him in danger. Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) and his business partner Olivia (guest star Jamie Murray, "Dexter") throw a party to obtain new clients, which puts a wrench in Bridget's plans, while Gemma (Tara Summers) and Henry's (Kristoffer Polaha) fighting escalates as Gemma continues to find signs he is having an affair. Zoey Deutch also stars. '1x03: If You Ever Want A French Lesson - SECRETS AND LIES -' Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) learns she has a potential clue to bring her closer to Siobhan's killer. Bridget discovers some interesting information about Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd), which causes tension between them. Meanwhile, Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) continues his pursuit of Bridget and tensions flare between Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) and Gemma (Tara Summers) over their investment in Andrew's hedge fund. Mike Colter and Zoey Deutch also star. '1x04: It's Gonna Kill Me, But I'll Do It - IT'S MY PARTY AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO '- Still posing as Siobhan, Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar), and Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) head to the Hamptons with Gemma (Tara Summers) and Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) to celebrate her birthday. Despite the close quarters, Henry is dead-set on rekindling his affair with Siobhan. Gemma learns some unsettling news, while FBI agent Victor Machado (Nestor Carbonell) closes in on some new information, which forces Bridget to reveal some of her past in order to protect her secrets. Mike Colter and Zoey Deutch also star. '1x05: A Whole New Kind Of Bitch - DECISIONS, DECISIONS -' Gemma (Tara Summers) asks Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar), who is still posing as Siobhan, to do her a favor that could cost Bridget everything. Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) is given some crushing news about his writing career, and Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) has to deal with his tumultuous relationship with his teenage daughter Juliet (Zoey Deutch). Bridget meets a potential new sponsor named Charlie (guest star Billy Miller) at a local Narcotics Anonymous meeting, while Malcolm (Mike Colter) must face his demons when he is put in a position that could jeopardize his sobriety. Nestor Carbonell also stars. '1x06: The Poor Kids Do It Everyday - OPPOSITES ATTRACT -' When Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) cannot get in touch with Gemma (Tara Summers) she begins to wonder if something has happened between Gemma and Henry (Kristoffer Polaha). Juliet (Zoey Deutch) starts a new school, where she defends herself against the school bully and her teacher Mr. Carpenter (guest star Jason Dohring) comes to her rescue. Bridget asks Charlie (guest star Billy Miller) to do her a favor that could come back to haunt her, while Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) looks into Malcolm's (Mike Colter) disappearance. Ioan Gruffudd also stars. '1x07: Oh, Gawd, There's Two of Them? -THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE -' Still posing as Siobhan, Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) is forced to reveal she has a twin to Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) and Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) when Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) starts closing in. Henry becomes a suspect in the whereabouts of his wife, Gemma (Tara Summers) and Juliet (Zoey Deutch) starts partying to dangerous extremes. Meanwhile, Malcolm (Mike Colter) escapes and is on the run from his kidnappers. '1x08: Maybe We Can Get A Dog Instead? - IT'S COMPLICATED -' Andrew and Bridget are told some upsetting news that also affects Henry. Juliet continues to form an unlikely bond with her teacher Mr. Carpenter (guest star Jason Dohring) and Malcolm shows up in New York, where Agent Machado confronts him. Meanwhile, Siobhan's relationship with Tyler (guest star Justin Bruening) is jeopardized. '1x09: Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna - LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING -' Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) begins to realize she is developing feelings for Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd), while Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) and Andrew's business partner Olivia (guest star Jamie Murray) bond over common interests. Malcolm (Mike Colter) is suspicious of Bridget's new NA sponsor Charlie (guest star Billy Miller) and Bridget makes an appointment with Siobhan's therapist (guest star Merle Dandridge), hoping it will help her discover some insight into her sister's life. Nestor Carbonell and Zoey Deutch also star. '1x10: That's What You Get For Trying To Kill Me - IGNORANCE IS BLISS - '''Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) begins to target someone as a suspect in the disappearance of his wife Gemma (Tara Summers) and realizes he must work with Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) to find out more information. Malcolm talks to the police about his suspicion of Charlie (guest star Billy Miller), while Juliet (Zoey Deutch) develops an unhealthy obsession with her teacher Mr. Carpenter (guest star Jason Dohring). Meanwhile, Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) meets with an informant (guest star Amber Benson) back in Wyoming. Ioan Gruffudd also stars. '''1x11: It Just Got Normal - THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM - '''Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) offers to host a fundraiser that her friend Greer (guest star Madchen Amick) is holding for Juliet's (Zoey Deutch) school and discovers that Greer knew one of Siobhan's deep dark secrets. While back in New York, Siobhan discovers that Bridget has settled into her former life more easily than Siobhan expected and she is determined to change that. Meanwhile, Malcolm ( Mike Colter ) decides to work for Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) at Martin/Charles in order to keep an eye on him, and Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) mourns the death of his wife. Nestor Carbonell also stars. '''1x12: What Are You Doing Here, Ho - Bag? - ANDREA ROTH GUEST STARS -' Juliet's (Zoey Deutch) mother Catherine (guest star Andrea Roth) arrives in town, where she proceeds to wreak havoc on Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) and Bridget's (Sarah Michelle Gellar) relationship. Bridget discovers someone from Siobhan's past and thinks he might be the key to her learning more information about her sister. Meanwhile, Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) discovers a lead that causes Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) to think he is closing in on Bridget. Mike Colter also stars. '1x13: It's Easy To Cry When This Much Cash Is Involved - EVERYTHING STARTS TO UNRAVEL - '''Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) visits some of the last locations Siobhan went before she disappeared and discovers that Siobhan kept a secret office. Olivia (guest star Jamie Murray) finds out some information about Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) and blackmails him into introducing her to Gemma's (Tara Summers) wealthy father Tim Arbogast (guest star Gregory Harrison). Meanwhile, in Paris, Tyler (guest star Justin Bruening) struggles with a moral decision that could affect Siobhan and Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd). Nestor Carbonell, Zoey Deutch and Mike Colter also star. '''1x14: Whores Don't Make That Much - THE RIFT BETWEEN THE TWO SISTERS IS REVEALED -' Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) encounters Dylan (guest star Misha Collins, "Supernatural"), who was an important part of the sisters' past. After finding something in Henry's (Kristoffer Polaha) possession that belongs to Bridget, Malcolm (Mike Colter) befriends Henry to keep an eye on him. Catherine (guest star Andrea Roth) asks Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) to make a big decision regarding Juliet (Zoey Deutch) that could change their family dynamic. Nestor Carbonell also stars '1x15: P.S You're An Idiot - A WEDDING PROPOSAL AND A BETRAYAL -' Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) proposes again and Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) realizes she is in over her head. Olivia (guest star Jaime Murray) becomes increasingly suspicious of Malcolm (Mike Colter) while he is working at Martin/Charles. Juliet (Zoey Deutch) makes a decision that forces her mother Catherine (guest star Andrea Roth) to take drastic measures. Kristoffer Polaha and Nestor Carbonell also star. '1x16: You're Way To Pretty To Go To Jail - AGENT MACHADO'S PAST IS REVEALED -' Agent Machado's (Nestor Carbonell) past with his informant, stripper Shaylene Briggs (guest star Nikki DeLoach) is revealed and Siobhan (Sarah Michelle Gellar) deceives Malcolm (Mike Colter) when she pretends to be Bridget. In Paris, Tyler (guest star Justin Bruening) takes something from Siobhan that is a key piece of evidence in her plot for revenge. Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) realizes Bridget knows more than she should and has to keep her from interfering with his plans. Ioan Gruffudd also stars. '1x17: What We Have Is Worth The Pain - ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST -' Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) fears that something has happened to Malcolm (Mike Colter) when she cannot get in touch with him. In an effort to find him, Bridget visits the hotel where Malcolm was staying and discovers on security footage that Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) was the last person to see Malcolm before he disappeared. Meanwhile, Juliet (Zoey Deutch) discovers that someone in her family played a part in the attack on Tessa (guest star Gage Golightly) and Siobhan admits to Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) the reason she faked her death. Carbonell and Kristoffer Polaha also star. Howie Deutch directed the episode written by Scott Nimerfro. '1x18: That Woman's Never Been A Victim Her Entire Life '- 'AN ATTEMPT IS MADE ON BRIDGET'S LIFE -' After an attempt is made on Bridget's (Sarah Michelle Gellar) life, Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) is determined to find who was responsible. Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) accuses Siobhan of putting a hit out on Bridget, while Bridget thinks Olivia (guest star Jaime Murray) was behind it. Meanwhile, Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) admits to asking Malcolm (Mike Colter) to leave town and Juliet (Zoey Deutch) goes missing. Scott White directed the episode written by Hank Chilton. '1x19: Let's Kill Bridget - BRIDGET DECIDES TO TESTIFY - '''Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) decides that the only way she will feel safe is if she testifies against Bodaway Macawi (guest star Zahn McClarnon). Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) gets suspended from the FBI, while Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) grows impatient with Siobhan's plan and tells her she needs to let go of her revenge plot or they cannot be together. Ioan Gruffudd also stars. Jerry Levine directed the episode written by Jay Faerber & Robert Berens. '''1x20: If You're Just An Evil Bitch Then Get Over It - DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES - '''Still posing as Siobhan (Sarah Michelle Gellar), Bridget admits to Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) that someone tried to kill her months earlier and she thought it was Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd). Bridget goes to Henry's (Kristoffer Polaha) apartment, where Siobhan overhears Bridget accuse Henry of Tyler's (guest star Justin Bruening) murder. Meanwhile, Catherine (guest star Andrea Roth) goes to desperate extremes to bring Andrew closer to her. Roger Kumble directed the episode written by Cathryn Humphris. '''1x21: It's Called Improvising, Bitch! - THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE ATTEMPTED MURDER IS REVEALED -' Catherine's (guest star Andrea Roth) plan to drive Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) and Bridget, posing as Siobhan (Sarah Michelle Gellar), apart unravels. Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) discovers who wanted to kill Siobhan all along and rushes to intercept the killer before it is too late. Meanwhile, Siobhan's plan to help Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) backfires when the main witness suddenly dies. Zoey Deutch also stars. Janice Cooke directed the episode written by Scott Nimerfro. '1x22: I'm The Good Twin - BRIDGET COMES CLEAN ABOUT WHO SHE REALLY IS -' As the vow renewal nears, Bridget (Sarah Michelle Gellar) realizes she first needs to tell Andrew (Ioan Gruffudd) the truth about who she really is. Meanwhile, just as Bodaway Macawi (guest star Zahn McClarnon) starts to close in on Bridget, Agent Machado (Nestor Carbonell) is forced off the case and Henry (Kristoffer Polaha) decides whether he should tell Bridget the truth about Siobhan. Zoey Deutch also stars. Eriq LaSalle directed the episode written by Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder.